


a little bit of christmas

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, and ot10 sort of?, fluff!!!, huidawn, hyojong is drunk and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: It’s Christmas, and everyone is a little bit in love.And Hyojong, well, Hyojong is a little bit in love with everything about Hwitaek.





	a little bit of christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is probably late and christmas has passed in most places but its still the 25th where i am right now so ! here’s a little christmas au for you all hehe (also i know it isn’t snowing now but just go with it ok)
> 
> based on the prompt:
> 
> _a fic in which hyojong had drunk a bit too much during ptg's Christmas party & hui has to deal with a drunk touchy yet adorable drunkard (who hui loves anyways!)_
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to the anon who sent this to me! this one’s for you, i hope you like it (^o^)♡

It’s Christmas, and everyone is a little bit in love.

Wooseok is a little bit in love with the way Jinho stretches all the way up on his tiptoes, trying to hang the finishing ornaments on their Christmas tree.

Jinho is a little bit in love with the way Shinwon is more than happy to help lift him up, gentle hands on his hips as he places a sparkling star right at the top of the tree.

Shinwon is a little bit in love with the way Yanan looks like that shining star, with his blonde hair and his golden skin and the softest yellow sweater to pull it all together.

Yanan is a little bit in love with the way Hyunggu’s hands are just as soft as his sweater, gripping onto his tightly as he drags Yanan around in the falling snow.

Hyunggu is a little bit in love with the way Changgu seems like he belongs in the snow, laughter ringing brightly as he jumps around in the icy powder.

Changgu is a little bit in love with the way Hongseok plays along with him, laughing just as loudly as he chases him with snowballs in his hands.

Hongseok is a little bit in love with the way Yuto shies away when he invites him to play too, the cold making his body shiver and turning his cheeks rosy.

Yuto is a little bit in love with the way Hyojong’s pretty face flushes for a different reason completely, his blush betraying the way he can barely hold only a few drinks.

And Hyojong, _well,_ Hyojong is a little bit in love with everything about Hwitaek.

He’s a little bit in love with the way Hwitaek’s voice floats around the room as he sings along to the carols playing on the speakers, sounding almost like a dream that Hyojong doesn’t want to wake up from. He’s a little bit in love with the way Hwitaek’s hands hide his face as he sneaks cookies into his mouth when he thinks no one’s looking, oblivious to the crumbs on the corners of his lips that give him away. He’s a little bit in love with the way Hwitaek’s giggles get louder and giddier as each member takes their turn to hold mistletoe over their leader’s head, placing sweet kisses all over his face; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose.

Hyojong wants to kiss him too.

So, he says, “My turn.” And he grabs the mistletoe right out of Wooseok’s hand, keeping it held as high as he can manage, his other hand latching onto the back of Hwitaek’s neck as he pulls him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together.

And Hwitaek tastes like cinnamon, a pleasant surprise against the bitterness of the alcohol on Hyojong’s own tongue. He’s a good kisser too, despite the sudden advance, gasping into Hyojong’s mouth before he melts into the kiss, moving his lips almost expertly. Hyojong’s knees begin to go weak, his grip on his neck slipping, but he feels a hand press against the small of his back, keeping him upright, bringing him closer, closing what little space there was left between them.

Then it’s gone, and so is the kiss, Hwitaek almost jumping away from him, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips as his face burns bright red.

“What, um, what was that for, Hyojong?” is what he asks, seeming bashful all of a sudden as if he hadn’t just made out with him a second ago.

“That was my Christmas present to you, hyung,” Hyojong says in answer, his words slurred just slightly, a lopsided smile tugging at his swollen lips, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Hwitaek just laughs again, the sound coming out awkward, embarrassed almost, and he avoids the others’ gazes as he reaches out to grab onto Hyojong’s arm, saying, “I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink. Let’s go sober up, huh?”

Hyojong doesn’t bother arguing, that dopey smile still on his face as he lets Hwitaek lead him out of the room, leaning against his side. He lets Hwitaek sit him down somewhere, he’s too drunk to place it, and he just hums the same carol that Hwitaek was singing earlier as the elder splashes cool water on his face.

“You have a great voice, you know that?” Hyojong tells him suddenly, tugging on his hand to grab his attention. “I could listen to you sing forever.”

That makes Hwitaek blush, refusing to meet his eyes even as he’s wiping his face down, mumbling out a small, “Thank you.”

“You have a great everything, really,” he continues, his voice laced with a dreamy sigh, like some kind of hopeless romantic in one of those movies that Hyunggu always cries over. “You have a great voice, a great smile, a great laugh, a great face, even a really great heart.” His free hand pinches Hwitaek’s chin, tilting his face towards his own, forcing the elder to look at him. “You’re a great kisser too.”

Hwitaek seems to gulp, eyes blinking nervously, a slight shake in his voice that Hyojong wouldn’t have even noticed if not for the fact that he’s memorised every single up and down of his tone like it was his own voice.

“Why are you saying these things?” he asks, and honestly, Hyojong doesn’t know.

He wouldn’t have ever said them anywhere outside the comfort of his own mind, preferring to keep his stupid crush to himself, but he supposes his intoxicated mind thinks otherwise, a liquid confidence in him that’s quite obviously the result of one too many drinks tonight.

Hwitaek was always the more expressive one, never failing to be the first to compliment Hyojong, saying such sweet things that if he didn’t know any better, Hyojong would have thought that he was flirting with him. He was clingy too, constantly latched onto someone like his life depended on it, and most times, it’d be Hyojong. They’d always been far too comfortable with each other, pushing the boundaries of what was considered friendly skinship, but they didn’t mind it much. Hyojong loved the way Hwitaek held his hand, the way he hugged him, the way he leaned into him every time he laughed so hard that his entire face scrunched up cutely. Hyojong loved Hwitaek.

So he decides to tell him just that, saying, “Because I love you.”

And tonight, Hyojong’s the clingy one, shuffling forward to wrap his arms around Hwitaek’s middle, his chin pressing into his stomach as he looks up at him, eyes blinking, lips pouting in feigned innocence.

Hwitaek tries to squirm out of his hold, that awkward laugh back again when he says slowly, “You don’t mean that, Hyojong-ah. You’re just saying that because you’re drunk.”

“I’m not-” He puffs his cheeks out, tightening his hug, snuggling closer to him. “I mean, I _am_ drunk, but I’m not just saying it. I do love you, hyung. A lot.”

“Hyojong-”

“I’m serious! I love you even though you stuffed those cookies in your face when you thought no one could see you and forgot to brush the crumbs off.”

Hwitaek’s face flushes with embarrassment right then, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets, and despite himself, he laughs, a real laugh this time, one that makes his face scrunch up the way Hyojong loves.

“You saw that?”

Hyojong pulls back just enough to nod, giving him a toothy grin and he says, “I did, and _see,_ I still love you anyway.”

That gets another laugh out of him, and he pulls Hyojong up on his feet, the boy wobbling a little, still not completely sober. Hwitaek holds him by the waist to keep him steady, letting Hyojong put his arms around him, his wrists locking behind Hwitaek’s neck.

“My turn,” Hwitaek says with a cheeky smile, echoing Hyojong’s words from earlier, and he kisses him just like he had, tasting that odd bittersweet mix on his tongue again.

And Hyojong feels his knees give out again, the only thing keeping him upright being Hwitaek’s hands on him, leaning his body against his, pushing them back against the wall as he deepens their kiss.

Hwitaek pulls back slowly, not flinching away like he had earlier, the smile on his lips genuine now, and he says, “Merry Christmas, Hyojong.”

Hyojong smiles back at him, stealing another chaste kiss, and he says, “Merry Christmas, hyung.”

It’s Christmas, and Hwitaek thinks he’s a little bit in love too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
